


Just Not Yet

by ObsessiveRealityGAL05



Series: I'm Just Not Ready [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, clace angst, climon friendship, malec (mentioned) - Freeform, simon gives advice, sizzy (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessiveRealityGAL05/pseuds/ObsessiveRealityGAL05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary wasn't ready to marry. But Jace was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> After reading "The Long Conversation" at the end of "Lady Midnight", I knew something had to be written about Clary 'dreading' Jace's proposal. I completely agree with Clary as to why you shouldn't marry young. But will Jace? If only they were not raised in different worlds.

_She wasn’t ready_.

Magnus breaking up their moment to head to the Los Angeles Institute could not have been a better timing. The amount of sweat that developed in her hands and the number of beats her heart was making were enough indications of how much Clary was dreading this moment. Shortly after arriving at the Los Angeles Institute and after settling business with Inquisitor Lightwood, Clary managed to escape from the drama developing inside, finding her way to the cool shores of the West Coast.

As the wind blew lightly through her hair, recollections begin to surface within her memory. 5 years. A lot has happened since the Mortal and Dark War. Alec and Magnus were _fathers_ to two amazing, young boys that would never understand what it means to not be loved or accepted by their parents. Simon and Isabelle were back in New York, celebrating their engagement party. She and Jace were finally in a better place since the ‘brother/sister fiasco’ years prior. _They were happy_.

Deciding to take a seat on the sand, Clary feels a buzz in her pocket.

Simon.

“Hello?”

_“You know if you are going to leave your best friend’s engagement party, it would have been nice to let him know. Preferably before it’s late. Him and his new fiancée might be slightly busy later.”_ Clary couldn’t help but smirk.

“I’m sorry. There was an-“

_“I know. Alec told us. Said that we should stay behind and enjoy ourselves.”_ Clary nodded in agreement, answering with a silence that told Simon that something was off. _“What’s wrong, Clary?”,_ Simon asked firmly. Clary stayed silent.

_“Clary?”_

“Jace proposed at the party, right before we left.”

_“Really. Wow! I didn’t think it would happen so- I mean, that’s amazing! The parabatai’s are getting married!- well not to each other because that would-“_

“Simon!” He stopped speaking instantly. “Simon. You knew? That he was going to propose?” Her voice was shaking.

_“Well, Yeah. Of course I knew. Jace told Alec and Isabelle that he was going to propose months ago. Isabelle told me soon after. That doesn’t matter though, cause now we are both getting mar-“_

“I didn’t say yes, Simon. I-I didn’t say anything.” Clary interrupted. Clary could see Simon’s fallen facial expression.

_“Bu-but you love Jace so much, Clary. Why didn’t you?”_

“I’m 21 years old, Simon. I’m not ready.” Clary said, hurtfully. “I lived as a mundane for most of my life. I was raised to want to see the world and experience life in my 20s before marrying and starting a family. I’m-I’m just not ready, Simon. What I’m I going to do? Normally, something like this ends relationships. I don’t want to lose him. Jus-just, what do I do?”

_“Tell him. Tell him everything you just told me. Look Clary, Jace loves you, loves you more than anything. He might be hurt, but he will accept that you’re not ready. You want to know why? Because he has already lost you too many times in the past to let you go again. He wouldn’t want you to say yes and not mean it, Clary. He wouldn’t never force you to.”_ Simon always gave Clary the best advice. Clary’s sniffles slowly die down.

_“I love you, Clary.”_ Clary smiles.

“I love you too, Simon.”

_“I gotta go, Isabelle has found me. Parabatai out.”_

“Parabatai out”, Clary whispered as she hung up. Simon was right. Jace loved her. Maybe this wouldn’t end badly. As she continued to sit there, on the cold, still sand, footsteps made their way onto the sand, towards a possible romantic demise.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ obsessive-reality-gal!!!


End file.
